The Darkness
by Trash Hero
Summary: Senju Naruto, seorang Prodigy . Membenci sang ayah, juga gelar Hokage yang dimiliki ayahnya. Membuatnya menapak di jalan yang berbeda. Written by Fitzal21


**Naruto** Created by Masashi Kishimoto

 **The Darkness** by Fitzal

 **Rate:** T

Genre: Adventure, Family, Romance, Humor(Maybe)

Chapter: 1 Prologue

"Hosh...hosh...hosh" napas tak beraturan dari seorang gadis yang tengah berlari. Entah karena apa dia terus berlari. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, bau ketek tercium darinya (ok yang ini abaikan), rambutnya yang tergerai melayang dengan bebas saat berbenturan dengan angin, dadanya yang besar berguncang dengan dahsyatnya (ok, yang ini juga jangan dipikirkan).

Dia terus berlari hingga-

"Kyaa" teriak gadis itu saat ada Seseorang yang menarik bajunya lalu membantingnya ke tanah. Dan posisi orang itu- yang ternyata adalah seorang pria- sekarang berada diatasnya yang sedang terlentang.

"Heh...sekarang aku mendapatkanmu" ucap pria itu sambil menyeringai kearah sang gadis. Dia kemudian mengambil sebuah kunai dari penyimpanan kunai.

Orang itu kemudian menggerakan kunainya ke atas kepala, gerakan sebelum menghunuskan sebuah kunai. Membuat sang gadis menutup mata dengan pasrah. Dan saat orang itu baru menghunuskan kunainya beberapa centi, secara tiba-tiba seseorang menendang sang pria.

Sang pria jatuh miring dengan kunai yang terlepas dari genggamanya. Dan secara cepat sang penendang tadi meraih kunai itu dan secara cepat menghunuskan kunai itu tepat di dada kiri sang pria yang terlentang, setelah sebelumnya jatuh miring.

"Hah...selesai sudah" kata orang itu, yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda dan sepertinya seumuran dengan si gadis.

Sementara sang gadis hanya melebarkan matanya kaget. Dia sangat kaget karena pemuda dihadapanya itu menyelamatkannya dengan cepat. Dia pun berdiri dan berniat berterima kasih.

"Hm...shinobi iwa ya" gumam pemuda itu sambil melihat ke arah ikat kepala yang dikenakan shinobi yang telah dibunuhnya itu.

"Ano, aku berterima kasih kepadamu karena telah menolongku eng.." ucapan terhenti dan sepertinya pemuda itu menyadari apa yang membuat gadis itu menghentikan ucapanya.

"Naruto, Senju Naruto." kata pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu. Naruto sekarang memakai sebuah pakaian standard ninja konoha. Dimana sebuah baju lengan panjang berwarna biru dibalut oleh rompi berwarna hijau, dan celana standard ninja berwarna biru, dan juga ikat kepala desa konoha terpampang dengan jelas di dahinya.

"Ah, iya terima kasih sudah menolongku Naruto-kun" kata sang gadis dengan nada manis.

"Sama-sama, lagipula kau ninja konoha juga kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, tentu saja" jawab si gadis 'bukankah ikat kepala ini terpampang jelas di leherku' batinya sedikit sweatdrop.

'Ternyata analisaku tepat' batin Naruto yang sangat tidak nyambung dengan dialog diatas.

Naruto kini sedang memperhatikan ikat kepala yang ada dileher gadis itu. Namun entah mengapa secara otomatis matanya turun mengarah ke sesuatu yang 'Padat berisi' (yah, tahulah). Si gadis yang menyadari arah mata Naruto, langsung memukul kepala merah Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Duak

Jebret!(?)

"Apa yang kau lihat Naruto-kun?" tanya si gadis dengan nada menggeram.

"It-ittai, gomen-gomen" kata Naruto dengan tangan yang mengelus kepalanya.

Hmp, si gadis memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping.

"Mmm...siapa namamu" kata Naruto dengan nada ragu.

"Mikoto, Uchiha mikoto" jawab mikoto dengan nada jutek. Mikoto sendiri kini memakai sebuah baju lengan panjang dan berkerah berwarna hitam dan lambang Uchiwa dibelakangnya, dipadukan celana hitam standard Kunoichi. Dan ikat kepala konoha yang terpampang di lehernya.

'Cielah asem banget ni cewek, baru diliat segitu aja udah bete apalagi kalau tanpa busana ya? ' batin Naruto sedikit bejat.

"Oh ya mikoto-san, apa yang kau lakukan di hutan luar konoha ini?"

"Aku hanya berlatih di sini"

"Berlatih? kenapa kau berlatih diluar konoha?"

"Yah...training ground klanku sudah dipenuhi banyak orang. Jadi kupikir aku berlatih di hutan luar konoha saja. Lagipula tidak terlalu jauh juga dari gerbang" jawab mikoto Membuat Naruto mangut-mangut (sok) mengerti.

"Kau sendiri?"tanya mikoto.

"Ah..aku sedang berburu, tapi aku tidak menemukan apapun. Dan tadi aku melihatmu hampir di serang oleh ninja Iwa itu" jawab Naruto sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh...sebaiknya kita kembali ke desa" ujar mikoto dia pun berjalan mendahului Naruto yang sedang menggaruk tengkuknya. Narutopun akhirnya mengikuti mikoto.

Kedua pasangan sejoli *dirasengandankaton* maksudnya kedua remaja berbeda gender itu pun akhirnya berpisah jalan saat berada di persimpangan. Mereka mengobrol banyak mengenai desa seperti, Akademi, Tingkatan Ninja, ataupun Pasukan Elite Anbu yang diusulkan oleh Nidaime Hokage dan tinggal menunggu persetujuan para dewan.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Naruto memandang Dua patung wajah besar di bukit yang tepat berada di belakang kantor Hokage. Dua patung wajah itu adalah pemimpin desa Konohagakure, baik yang dulu maupun yang sekarang sedang menjabat. Disebelah kiri(dari sudut pandang Naruto) adalah wajah Hokage Pertama - Senju Hashirama, lalu disebelah kanan adalah wajah Hokage Kedua - Senju Tobirama(Adik hashirama) yang sedang menjabat.

Menghela nafas, Naruto akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang distrik Klan Senju. Penjaga gerbang menunduk hormat saat Naruto masuk kedalam. Sementara Naruto hanya sedikit menundukan kepalanya kepada penjaga gerbang tersebut.

Dan sekarang Naruto berjalan di jalan utama distrik klannya. Dia berusaha membuat wajah sedatar-datarnya, namun yang muncul malah wajah seperti orang yang lagi nahan boker. Sementara itu distrik klan senju ini terlihat sangat tersusun rapi dimana disebelah kiri dan kanannya terjejer rapi rumah para Senju. Dan juga ada beberapa warga yang berjualan di depan rumahnya, seperti ramen, dango, dll. Menundukan kepala saat beberapa warga menunduk hormat. Naruto akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuanya. Yakni rumahnya, rumah yang sedikit lebih besar dari para anggota klan lainnya. Membuka pintu dan mengucapkan...

"Tadaima" dengan Nada datar.

"Okaeri" sebuah suara wanita menjawab perkataan Naruto.

"Kau sudah pulang Naruto, cepat kesini kaa-san sudah memasakan Ramen kesukaanmu" kata wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Kaa-san Naruto.

Naruto pun berjalan dengan tenang dan pasti. Hingga ia sampai di ruang makan dan melihat sang Kaa-san menaruh Ramen di meja. Dari tempat Naruto berdiri pun aroma Ramen sangat tercium, aroma yang menggugah selera.

Naruto pun akhirnya duduk di salah satu kursi dan memakan Ramennya dengan semangat. Sementara sang Kaa-san sendiri juga sedang memakan Ramen yang dia sediakan untuknya. Hening menyelimuti anak dan ibu itu. Tidak ada yang berbicara karena itu adalah tata krama saat makan. Barulah saat makanan sudah habis sang kaa-san memulai pembicaraan,

"Hmm...sepertinya Tou-sanmu akan pulang malam ini"

"Aku sudah sering mendengar itu" kata Naruto dengan nada datar.

Sementara sang Kaa-san hanya terdiam sesaat. Dia mengerti bahwa anak dan suaminya itu tidak pernah akrab. Yah sebenarnya itu karena Tou-san Naruto terlalu mementingkan pekerjaanya.

"Kau harus mengerti, Naruto. Tou-sanmu adalah Hokage. Dan sekarang keadaan politik dunia shinobi sedang memanas. Tou-sanmu harus menjaga perdamaian agar perang tidak terjadi lagi, dia tidak sedang bersantai Naruto" ucap sang Kaa-san berusaha memberi pengertian pada anaknya.

"Tapi...apa dia tidak memiliki waktu sedikitpun untuk berkumpul bersama keluargannya.." ucap Naruto lirih.

"...Naruto..."

"Dan..kenapa juga Tou-san yang menjadi Hokage?apa karena dia adik Paman Hashirama? Dan juga...apa balasan dari rakyat konoha?"

"NARUTO" bentak sang kaa-san saat mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Naruto.

"Terimakasih makanannya" kata Naruto dengan nada datar.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa, memperdulikan panggilan sang kaa-san.

"Naruto" gumam sang Kaa-san lirih.

'Bukan hanya kau yang ingin Tou-sanmu ada disini bersama kita Naruto...tapi Kaa-san juga. Tapi, kita harus mengerti masalah ayahmu' batinnya sambil menatap sendu keluar jendela.

Di kamar Naruto...

Saat ini Naruto sedang Tidur menyamping, dia tidak tertidur. Matanya hanya memandang sendu sebuah Foto yang berada diatas meja disampingnya. Foto itu adalah foto keluarga dimana, sang ayah Nidaime Hokage mengenakan jubah kebesarannya, Lalu disampingnya istrinya yang berambut merah memegang lengan kiri sang Hokage, dan di tengah suami-istri itu seorang bocah dengan kedua tangan yang membentuk bentuk peace dan menyengir lebar.

Air mata mengalir dimata namun Naruto segera menghapusnya. Dia sangat rindu dengan saat-saat itu. Saat dimana seluruh anggota keluarganya bisa berkumpul.

"...Hokage..." gumamnya dengan nada datar, wajah sendunya pun sudah berubah menjadi wajah datar dengan, sedikit kekesalan.

"...cih...payah.." gumamnya kembali. Diapun memejamkan matanya mencoba tidur.

Sementara itu...

Di kantor Hokage. Sang Nidaime Hokage sedang menatap keindahan desa konoha di malam hari. Sorot matanya yang tajam dan dingin menatap desa. Namun jika ada seorang yang bisa mengerti arti tatapan mata, dan melihat dengan seksama tatapan Nidaime. Maka ia bisa melihat tersirat tatapan penuh beban di mata tajam sang Nidaime.

To be Continued


End file.
